Theon Stark
'''Theon Stark '''is the 1001st Lord Commander of the Night's Watch following Lord Edric Seaworth's demise, and a scion of House Stark. Appearance and Character He's got a relatively clean appearance - well-trimmed beard, combed and neat hair, smooth skin. Blue eyes, dark brown hair, lighter-coloured facial hair. Lean, healthy and well-muscled. Stands at 6 ft 0 in. History Born in 348 AC to Artos Stark and an unknown Ryswell woman who died birthing him, Theon came out a quiet child, growing up in Winterfell with his various cousins. Being the son of the castle’s Master of Arms, Theon learnt from an early age how to hold and fight with a sword, and became rather skilled with the weapon, devoting much of his time to practicing - perhaps to impress his father. It was from Artos that Theon learnt to hunt, using bow and dagger to track and find animals, bringing many a sack of meat back to the castle to be cooked later. Theon and his father got along well, both sharing the grief over the loss of his mother - all Artos would tell his son was that she was small, thin, and beautiful, but that was enough for the boy. Once Artos had been to war and back, and as the boy grew into a man, it became more and more clear that nothing awaited Theon in life - no castle, no marriage, no inheritance. Inspired by another Stark with nothing to his name - or rather, a Snow - Theon decided to take the black at the age of 19, bidding the Stark relations and his father farewell, and heading north to Castle Black. There, he was quickly made a ranger, and after several rangings developed a keen knowledge on how to survive in the frozen wilderness the Wildlings called home - even being considered First Ranger. Theon stayed humble at the Wall, making friends, and meeting those less-friendly. He developed an understanding of the Wildlings over time, harbouring thoughts that whilst some are rather savage, others are the same as his own - and should be treated as such. When Lord Commander Edric Seaworth left for the Grand Tourney in 370 AC, Theon was eager to accompany him, though the grizzled man insisted he stay. Though the Stark was sullen over this decision, it was ultimately a wise one, as the galley the party took on their return to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea sunk in the Bay of Seals, tragically bearing the 1000th Lord Commander to his watery grave. The lone Black Brother to survive the incident bore the news back to Castle Black, along with the Watch’s Valyrian Steel sword, Longclaw. A rushed election was held, with Theon being proclaimed the 1001st Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch on the eve he set forth on a ranging to investigate suspicious Wildling activity in the Haunted Forest. Determined to prove himself as an able leader, Theon decided to remain a part of the expedition, setting forth to learn more of the Free Folk and show the Watch that their new commander would not shy away from danger. The Stark was resolute to go down in history, for better or for worse. Recent events Theon Stark was taken captive after going on a ranging beyond the Wall. When he was returning, he and his two men stopped to rest in the village of Whitetree. Little did they know, that a large band of wildlings led by Rorge of Hardhome was coming their way. When the chieftain of the largest band of wildlings since the War of the Bleeding Wall arrived, Theon stepped outside. After trying to persuade Rorge's wildlings to follow him instead, Theon quickly found himself forced to duel with one of his own sworn brothers instead. When there was nothing else to be done, the fight commenced, with Theon emerging victorious. The other one of Theon's company was sent to Castle Black to tell the rest of the Watch the news. Theon was then taken to Hardhome to be held ransom. After roughly two moons, Rorge grew weary of waiting, and he concluded a full-on assault on the Wall. Rorge took Theon and 5,000 men with him to scale the Wall from the Gorge to the west. They easily captured the Shadow Tower, and moved on to Castle Black. At Castle Black, when Rorge told the current commander of the castle, Danyl Snow, to surrender so Theon could live, Danyl refused, mocking the King-Beyond-the-Wall's pride while doing it. Rorge was left with no other choice than to kill Theon and attack, leading to the Battle of Castle Black. Category:Night's Watch Category:House Stark Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi